Smoking barrels
by UltimaClown
Summary: Wow, people must hate this story so bad they dont even wanna flame me, Plz R&R give me some feed back if you want it better plz, thank you, -UltimaClown


UC: first order of business, I will have this random guy open up with a disclaimer (pulls random guy from out of no where) say it or you will die a horrible death (pulls out double-barrelled shotgun and points it at guys head.)  
  
guy: uhhhh.... o.k. this kid *click* ummm...... guy does not own Trigun or any characters in this story except the Pounds Family.  
  
UC: Thank You Random Guy, (shoots him) now that that's out of the way on with the story, I guess?  
  
Double-Barrelled Shotguns and unknown people.  
  
Will sat on the bus behind the known as, Vash the Stampede. He casually pulled his sawed-off double barrelled shotgun out of it's holster on his waist, snapped it open and loaded it. He stood up, walked the few feet to where Vash was sitting. Will put the gun behind his back. "Excuse me, are you the one called Vash the stampede?" The blonde haired man looked at him and tried to see who was talking, but couldn't make him out through the shadow of his hood. "I guess I am, now why would you want to know, may I ask?" Will made a slight movement, "Because your coming with me." With that, Will pulled out the shotgun, pulled back the left hammer, and pointed it at Vash. The women across the aisle from Will, made a move for her weapon, when a cold barrell of a pistol was pressed against her head. "I wouldn't advise that, Miss Stryfe." "uh....." was all she could force out of her mouth. Then a taller woman made a mover for her weapon. "I wouldn't recommend you do that Miss Thompson." he said coolly, un-moving. Will moved slowly, his .45 cal. pointed at Meryl, shotgun resting on Vash's face who didn't seem nervice at all. Meryl just yelled, "Look you don't know what your getting yourself into, do you know who that man is?" "Of course, he's Vash The Stampede." replied Will. "Huh?" Will leaned over to Vash, "Man she sure is bitchy ain't she?" asked Will. Vash smiled and replied "Yup." Meryl, upon hearing this made a fist and wacked Vash, and Will over the head. Will moaned "Ow.........., why did you do that, I am still holding a gun to your head." Meryl just remembering this sat down and looked out the window. Milly smiled and asked "So what do you want Mr. Vash for little boy?" Meryl yelled "LITTLE BOY, SAY HOW OLD ARE YOU ANYWAY!!!???" "If you must know , I'm 14 years old 18 days ago." Replied Will. "Your only 14 and your already a bounty hunter?" asked Meryl, who looked at Vash, he sat there, smiling. Milly, also smiling, asked "What is your name?" "The names Will Pounds, and no I am not a bounty hunter, I just require help." he answered, indicating Vash. "Why do you need his help?" asked Meryl. "I've been framed." "By who?" asked Vash. "I have no idea, but now the whole town is after me and my family, so I need bodyguards." Meryl started muttering to herself while rummaging through her bag, "AHA! Now I know where I heard you from" she said pulling out a news paper with the headline  
  
Boy SlaughtersTown  
  
"It says here you killed this town of 500 in less than an hour," said Meryl, "and that your worth $$3 million." "I'm sorry but I can not help you." said Vash. Will sighed then said, "Well, I guess that my older sister will have no one to protect her." Vash perked up and asked "Did you say Older Sister?" Will sighed again and said "Yeah, but since you can't help I will just have to find another person to help." Vash at that moment started speaking in that wierd, bold, heroic voice (any Trigun Fan would know what it is) and said "If there is a fare maiden in distress I will help her, bus driver forward on to... uh..... where did you say you live again?" "We get off at the next stop" said Will putting away his shotgun and pistol. Vash said "On to the next stop then bus driver."  
  
That's the end, the end of a really crappy chapter one.... the end, (gun shot is heard and guy singing plops on the ground dead)  
  
UC: god I hate it when people sing, anyway that's the end, criticism is appreciated and just at any time R&R and I will eventually get up another chapter to annoy people, MUAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHA, I'm so sad. 


End file.
